


Lumberjack Kanaya

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjack Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/gifts).



> Very scribbly, but I had fun drawing for this excellent prompt! Hope you enjoy. :>


End file.
